


When you lie awake at 3am cringing at something you did 5 lives ago

by Fallingtoast



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Humor, This ideas been bouncing around in my mind like a windows screen saver, finally hit a corner and materialized as a fic, invest your emotions at your own risk!, is there gonna be angst? I don’t know! XD, might have a plot might not, probably gonna add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallingtoast/pseuds/Fallingtoast
Summary: “Ah Harry the boy who lived come to die.”“ThE bOy WhO lIvEd Give it a rest Tom! You’re always so dramatic- Merlin! you’d think you’d realize after the 15th life that you’ll never be cool! Just go back to your stupid theater and leave me the hell alone!!”
Relationships: Nope! Probably not
Kudos: 2





	When you lie awake at 3am cringing at something you did 5 lives ago

A scream had been lodged in his throat as Harry jolted awake from yet another nightmare. Since the battle at the ministry, they had been getting worse. The idea he could have lost Sirius that day… that he had come so close to death, Harry would have shuddered at the thought had he been thinking coherently enough to register it. 

But with his head in his hands, eyes darting about unseeingly, he was too focused on something else.

“Merlin. Holy-” there was a moment of silence in the dorm, soft snores and deep breaths quietly mixing with cricket songs from outside.

Then, Harry took a deep breath and-

“WHAT THE HELL!?! TOM YOU SON OF A SNAKE HOLY FU- _ MMMPH _ !!!” 

“Harry what the bloody hell!?” Ron blearily shouted back, holding a pillow against Harry’s face. “I know you get nightmares and that sucks but if you could not start ranting at..” he trailed off.

“3 am” Neville groaned.

“3am!!” Ron continued as Harry pulled the pillow from his face. “Look mate, we’re bloody exhausted, can it wait till tomorrow?” Harry heard the unasked question, was this just a nightmare? Or an urgent problem?

“Oops, yeah sorry Ron, it’s … I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

Ron grumbled as he went back to his bunk, Harry couldn’t blame him, for a little over the past week Harry had woken up his roommates sometimes several times a night. The first time it happened, Ron had woken up in a panic, wand half raised ready to defend his friend. 

The next 7 times had garnered similar reactions of concern from him, but after several sleepless nights in a row, and continued reassurances from Harry, Ron had come to realize if there were a real problem Harry would tell him.

The dorm gradually fell silent again, as the others drifted back to the soft comfort of sleep. But Harry remained awake, he had far too much to think about now.

He took a deep breath, and began to sort through the new memories of his past lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo! Idk where this is headed! It’s a runaway train and I’m the conductor! Buckle your seatbelts (there are none) and hang on! 
> 
> Irregular updates due to working on phases and also school, Hopefully y’all’ll stick around for some laughs tho! :3


End file.
